The present invention relates to enclosures for tea bags during brewing and more particularly to devices for handling tea bags following brewing.
Generally, devices have existed in the prior art for enclosing a tea bag or tea leaves during brewing, but no device has been developed for holding a tea bag during brewing and providing means for squeezing and handling the tea bag upon completion of the brewing. Moreover, no device has been presented which may be economically molded as one piece when made out of plastic and therefore economically manufactured.